


Hyperdontia

by ccjasper (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ccjasper
Summary: Romania's been living with hyperdontia his entire life; having no idea about it, either. He'd never been interested in teeth. He thought it was normal. Now he wants to hide the results.Norway knew there was something different from day one about him, but couldn't put a finger on it until he forced his partner into a dentist. He wasn't surprised at the outcome.[ i have left the hetalia fandom, this fic is abandoned ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna b more than one chapter but enjoy the start of my next romnor fic where I do not just solve all problems with a couple of kisses

It was completely normal for him. He'd been living this way his entire life, nothing ever made him think; hey, maybe this isn't exactly right? He'd lived his entire life thinking he just had a mild speech impairment, and that the said speech impairment was the problem, not the structure of which he had to speak through. At least not until his first kiss, and not just a peck on the lips. The first real one, when he had told he was different, and the other couldn't put a finger on just how. He took it as flattery, since there wasn't anything else, but the thought of 'hey, what if it has something to do with the way I speak?' Did cross his mind, but he didn't act on it, after that incident though, the two never spoke of it again. Simple as that.  
One look in his mouth, however, would've helped a great deal for them both. Maybe he could've gotten help earlier.  
It wasn't until a year or so later, when Sigurd had insisted that he absolutely had to see a dentist, and even offered to pay for him to go - since Vlad couldn't afford to pay for such things, which is exactly why he kept great care of his teeth, so he wouldn't need to. The Romanian had reluctantly gave up and decided to go in order to end his boyfriends constant insisting. He never had any problems with his teeth, and the mirror agreed. He didn't need braces, and he didn't need the midline fixed. He'd even looked up teeth problems for people with normal appearing teeth, it was no use. Everything just showed the first set of teeth, and how overbite, underbite, etc. He'd even begun to wonder if this was Sigurd's fancy way of saying you 'suck and I wanna break up, goodbye'  
Thankfully, it didn't go anything like that after the dentist appointment he'd been consensually forced into.

The spot where he had to sit want entirely uncomfortable, it was quite the opposite of such, really. "Say ah," ah, ah, ah, ah, he wanted to shut down. The hands in his mouth on the other hand... The most uncomfortable feeling he'd ever felt. He wanted to bite them, but thank god he knew better than to do that. "You have hyperdontia, you shouldn't have even needed this appointment." He'd been told, or something like that, but by a professional none the less - a professional he wasn't fond of, and almost wished he bit at that. He'd been confused, but didn't ask questions; he could google it later. Well, he was originally going to. "You're not supposed to have the extra teeth. You're supposed to have one row on the top and the bottom." He'd also been told. He was scared to ask how it was supposed to be fixed, he'd never needed to see a doctor - and the thought of people ripping his teeth out scared him more than anything, but that was hardly an issue, since the dentist seemed to be able to read his mind anyway. "You'll have to get them surgically removed, along with a tooth filed down." He'd suspected that, and not going to lie about the fact that Vladimir was beyond scared, but he simply nodded. What else was there for him to do? He'd suffered his entire life of something he didn't realize was a problem, and this would make his life easier, right? If he could afford such thing, and he didn't want to leach off his boyfriend for money like this. He almost just wanted to tear them out himself.  
He'd even considered it.

Eventually - and thankfully - he got to leave the dentist office. He could just barely bare how bright it all was; why did everything had to be so white? Give his eyes a little justice, please. Once he was home, he simply set the diagnosis papers down on the kitchen table upside down, not wanting to think about it any further. He wasn't going to afford this, ever. He proceeded to the couch, collapsing over Sigurd's lap. "How was it?" The Norwegian asked, his voice gentle, soothing even, as he ran his hands through Vlad's hair absentmindedly. He just sighed, "Uncomfortable, how do people find it alright to have other people's hands in their mouth? Everything's fine, though." He stated, closing his eyes and just relaxing. He could live the rest of his life like this, couldn't he?  
"Just tell me now,"  
"It's over now."  
"Be honest now.."  
"I don't mind."  
He didn't mind, right? Sure, he never paid it any mind for the first twenty years of his life, he wasn't going to now. There were no further questions, and Vlad just relaxed where he was.

When he woke from having fallen asleep after sitting in silence with his partner for a while, he was in bed, Sigurd sitting on the edge of the bed holding some sheet of paper, Vlad paid it no mind and just opened his arm up, inviting him for cuddles. "Hm? Not now." Sigurd placed the paper down on the bed, he wasn't exactly frowning - but he didn't seem impressed, or happy. "What's this?" Vlad let his arm drop and pushed himself up, taking the paper from him. He read his name, he read the first few sentences before he looked up, having no need to scan any further to know which it was. "I don't have th' money for it, s'nothin'." He stated, resisting the urge to rip the paper to shreds. "Vladimir.." Sigurd's hand gently touched his cheek, "How much do you need?" Vlad put his hand over Sigurd's for a moment before removing it from his face, shaking his head. "T'much, n' don't bother offerin'." Vlad sighed, Sigurd moved onto the bed entirely so he could be sitting right beside Vlad. "I can pay the entire thing if you need me to, Vlad." He placed his hand over his partners, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. "I want ya t'be happy." He went on, leaning on Vladimir. Vlad just leaned back towards him, shaking his head. "I can't let you. Y'have done s'much already. I'll do it m'self one day.." Sigurd hesitated for a moment before sighing, "You're stubborn, but if you say so; fine."


End file.
